1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an electrical connector and more particularly, to an electrical connector for electrically connecting a flexible printed circuit (FPC) or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to U.S. Pat. No. 5,401,186, the invention discloses a flexible printed circuit (FPC) connector. The conventional connector includes an insulative housing and a plurality of conductive terminals retained in the housing. The terminals interconnect a FPC and a printed circuit board. The connector further includes a slider for mounting the FPC on the housing. However, when the connector connects with cables, firstly the terminals are soldered to the printed circuit board, secondly the cables are soldered to the printed circuit board, thereby electrically connecting with the terminals. Apparently, the terminals are electrically connected with the cables by the printed circuit board. As a result, the connecting process becomes relatively complicated and the cost is relatively high. At the same time, the soldering tin easily floods so that the soldering process becomes relatively difficult.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is needed to overcome the above mentioned deficiencies.